


You're Gonna Miss Me (When I'm Gone)

by GreenEyesAndPepperoni



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alone on New Year, Alternate Universe, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, I am so late, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sad, Yeonbin - Freeform, Yeonjun's just very sad here, first fic, my cat makes and appearance!, yeonbin being sweethearts in the flashbacks lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyesAndPepperoni/pseuds/GreenEyesAndPepperoni
Summary: A sad christmas fic featuring the nations couple, Yeonbin! *yay* and also my cat. He was mad at me on Christmas Eve and i thought, why not :Dyeonbin was supposed to be the usual smoochy cuddly affectionate friends, but they became boyfriends as i wrote more :/
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	You're Gonna Miss Me (When I'm Gone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HugsNotDrugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/gifts).



> Jane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 i love you boo. im gonna be cheesy as heck and say _"this one's for you"_  
>  Happy new year.

The sweet aroma of hot cocoa spread through the apartment, rather hollow, in Yeonjun's eyes, as he poured the warm milk into his mug. He tiptoed to reach the fancy cinnamon container which Soobin had picked out in a whim when they went to the supermarket that one time. The door of the pantry cupboard banged open as he tugged too harshly on it, the sound echoing. He sighed as two marshmallows followed the sprinkle of the cinnamon powder. Soobin would've probably sprayed an entire mountain of whipped cream on both of their cups. Without him, Yeonjun didn’t really have the heart to do the same. 

+

Before his hot chocolate, Yeonjun, after deeming that moping around for three-quarters of the day was enough, had stared at himself in the full length mirror resting against the door of their closet, wearing the blue sweater that _drowned_ his bodice, front half tucked into his pants, before leaning closer and reaching up tp fluff up his soft-looking pink locks, his bracelet which soobin had given him on his birthday glinting in the buttery artificial light. He rummaged through his accessories and found a pair of dangly earrings with two cherries on each, and put only one on, the other dropping back to the drawer. He then clipped on two silver loop earrings to the other ear followed by a hair clip with glitter to pin up one side of his bangs. Yeonjun stepped back to admire his handiwork, and promptly _scoffed_ at himself, an ugly (and a little sad) expression twisting his face.

He pulled out the accessories with some unnecessary tugging, making, especially his ears, bloom red, his vision turning misty.

"There's nobody here for you to dress-up for, _stupid_ ", he hissed at himself, banging the drawer close and stalking out of their bedroom.

+

He trudged to the living room , sitting at the edge of the couch, facing the messily but heartily decorated Christmas tree. Beneath it was a cluster of presents connected with a cord with a tag on it, ' _Soobin_ ', it said, with another set tagged ' _Yeonjun_ ', in loopy cursive. Soobin had promised more gifts when he would come home. Yeonjun didn’t care. He was deprived of his biggest present anyways. He wasn’t going to open the latter anytime soon. It had sat there dejected for the most important days anyways. What difference could some more make? He would open them maybe in a month, maybe they would stay there for longer.

When he wouldnt be alone.

When he would have firm and comforting arms around his midriff and a head with a fluffy mop of raven resting against his brown. 

+

Soobin took a great amount of effort to wrap tinsel and hang ornaments on the tree and string fairy lights on the curtains and walls, so, _"you wont be that gloomy, hyung"_ and _"I know you are just going to mope in your room and only have your study light on during Christmas eve, hyung. I refuse to let that happen."_

_"But there's no Christmas for me without you soobin-ah."_

+

The very same trinkets only served to emphasize how empty and lonely and deprived he felt, because, indeed there no Christmas (or any sort of enjoyment for that matter) for him without his dearest Soobin, as cliché as that may sound and he refused to be merry on a night they were supposed to be together.

Soobin had just scoffed and pecked his cheek and got on with the damn tinsel.

Yeonjun was brought back to the present when he felt something curling around his leg, something furry and warm, making him jerk and almost spill his hot-cocoa-minus-whipped-cream.

" _Mashi!_ " he whined, making the fur-ball in question look up at him. He curled around his feet once more and then proceeded to lay down on the floor caging Yeonjun's feet. The latter absentmindedly started scratching the feline's neck and the back of his ears and the cat turned his head upward to make Yeonjun borrow the tips of his toes under his chin, purring like a freight train. His amber-sea green eyes reflected the light of the tiny LEDs on the wall as he looked at Yeonjun in a way he matched Soobin's expression when he looked up at Yeonjun from either laying on his chest or from his side on the rare occasion that Soobin woke up earlier that himself.

_"What are lookin so intently at?"_

__

__

"You, hyung. You're just so beautiful." 

_Which never failed to make him kiss the younger with equal reverence._

So, he, on natural instinct, reached down to pet the cat, fingers scratching around his ears, and then in stroking motions up and down his body, his mug placed on the coffee table somewhere along the way. 

That was another thing he adored about Choi Soobin. His big heart. No wait, his incredibly _massive_ heart. He wasn’t supposed to be around any type of furries, courtesy of his asthma, rather mild but Yeonjun was never ready to risk anything, but he couldn’t help is mama-instinct when they first discovered Mashi outside the entrance of their apartment building. 

Soobin had absolutely wanted to take the cat home, saying that he didn’t have a shelter in the cold weather and that, _"cats are just like us hyung, would you like to be outside in the cold?"_

Yeonjun had been adamant against it, but the combined force of the puppy eyes of Soobin and the pitiful state of the cat weakened his resolve, especially when the bastard cat (Yeonjun still loved him) had sported huge innocent eyes and a limp to help his case, shivering against the chilly wind of the night, and Soobin had grumbled and whined and nagged at the elder until he grudgingly agreed to house the cat for a while. The ' _while_ ' which still hasn’t ended by the looks of things.

Mashi rolled onto his back and waved his paws in the air, and when yeonjun's hand moved to his chest he suddenly flinched into a ball and swiped at Yeonjun's hand. 

"What the-", Yeonjun hissed at the pain, as the feline's claws had made a shallow cut between the knuckles of his index and middle fingers. He lightly slapped the cat (to let him know that what he did wasn’t okay) and, the cat been already on edge, jumped onto the sofa. Yeonjun panicked and lunged to where it laid but it evaded his grasp and bolted to the windowsill , and slipped out onto the railing of the fire escape where his makeshift shelter (courtesy of Soobin) was. Yeonjun slipped to the bathroom to clean his cut (Soobin or not) and stick on a band-aid.

When he came back to the living room and neared to the windowsill, Mashi was still where left him, unmoving, gazing out at the now glimmering skyline, new year festivities in all their glory. Just then,a firework _screamed_ up into the sky and burst in purple, to which Mashi flinched minutely. Yeonjun's throat clogged up. He swallowed heavily. The thought that he hadn't even counted down hit him then.

He silently prayed for Soobin. He'd give anything to see a grainy likeness of his favorite human being even for a measly _fraction_ of a second. 

He stretched his hand out to knock on the glass of the sliding window, the band-aid peeking from under his sweater paw.

"Yah, you still mad at me? I'm sorry. You know how-", he shuffled closer, "-you know how Soob gets." he mumbled. He then put his palm flat against the cold glass.

"Happy new year by the way."

It kept on staring at the skyline, a statue except for his fur puffing up from the buffeting wind. Yeonjun followed his gaze once more, but the pain was too terrible to bear.

Yeonjun turned his back to the colorful sky and the distant sounds of cheers, the spirit of joy, and sat at the foot of the sofa, cuddling onto himself, his mug of lukewarm chocolate between his hands, with his jaw clenched to keep the liquid evidence of the slight breaking of his heart to a minimum.

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all if anybody _did_ read this, which i doubt, thank you so much! press that kudos button and i'll happy :D


End file.
